


Such Romantics

by Miko_of_Midnight



Series: Hollivary drabbles [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, olivarryvalentine2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko_of_Midnight/pseuds/Miko_of_Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry thinks that he's ruined Valentine's Day.</p><p>Really some pointless/plotless Valentine's Day fluff for Olivarryvalentine2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Romantics

**Author's Note:**

> For Olivarry Valentine 2016. (Also, International Fanworks Day, because why not?)
> 
> Seriously drabble-y one of the shortest things I've ever written and actually posted. Hopefully you enjoy regardless and barely edited at all.
> 
> Could be seen as a follow up to I Saw Ollie Kissing Barry Allen, but both can be stand-alones.
> 
> Saw a prompt there "most romantic thing you've ever said to me" and I couldn't help but taking that a bit sarcastically.

There was an inflating pressure behind his forehead; he could also see a bright light from behind his eyelids that made him want to open his eyes even less. So instead he tried to use his other senses to understand the environment around him. It was obvious to him that he wasn’t in a bed. Maybe a hospital? His sluggish mind suggested. 

His mind instead turned to the last thing he remembered. He had been dealing with another metahuman when an arrow had suddenly appeared in the other metahuman. He glanced around up high and watched as the Arrow landed gracefully in front of him. 

“Nice of you to drop in,” he said, grinning cheekily at the Star City vigilante. He could practically hear the other’s eyes roll at the cheesy line. 

Suddenly he caught movement that seemed quick even to him and he flashed to shove the Arrow out of the way, knocking him to the ground. The next thing he remembered was the ceiling swimming before his eyes and the sounds of a fight. 

After he was done tracing back his memory, he wrenched his eyes open and shot up. He was blind for a second until his eyes adjusted and he realised he was in Star Labs, which he belatedly realised was much more probable than the hospital which would cause too many suspicious questions.

“Woah, buddy, take it easy,” he heard a familiar voice say. Then Cisco came into view.

“Cisco, what happened? Where’s Oliver? Is he okay-?”

“Okay,” Cisco cut in before Barry could give voice to the dozens of other questions buzzing angrily in his head a voice. “Everyone’s fine, well you took a couple days to heal, and boy was Oliver-“

“A couple of days!?” Barry demanded, wide eyed. “What day is it?”

“Sunday,” Cisco responded. 

What the hell had happened? Didn’t he have advanced healing? Wasn’t this not supposed to be an issue?! He asked Cisco those exact questions. 

“Yeah, turned out the turns out Dynamo-“ Cisco paused looking for a reaction for Barry at the name, but not getting one “-okay, still a work in progress, anyway he has a sister who could for lack of a word, teleport, anyway she caught you and the Arrow by surprise, and well, you got messed up before the reinforcements arrived. You’re both completely fine, though,” Cisco reiterated at Barry’s concerned look. 

“Where’s Oliver?”

“Right here,” they both almost jumped at his sudden appearance. 

“Okay, well I’m just going to go see what Caitlin is up to,” Cisco said before scurrying out, leaving the two vigilantes alone.

“What were you doing in town?” Barry blurted out before he could stop himself. At Oliver’s look he quickly added, “not that I’m not happy to see you of course, because I always am I-“

“We had plans this weekend.” Then it came back to him; today was Sunday- Valentine’s Day. He had missed their first Valentine’s and he had actually been looking forward to this one. 

“Damn it, I ruined our date- on Valentine’s Day. I’m sorry,” Barry said sadly. Then he jumped off of the table and was about to rush and put on some street clothes so they might be able to salvage their date when the room tilted sideways and Oliver had to grab onto him.

“Barry, take it easy, Caitlin said your body would still be healing until tomorrow. And you didn’t ruin anything- I just.” He stopped and Barry had learned that these particular silences shouldn’t be filled because they meant Oliver was trying to express himself and it couldn’t be rushed. Instead of finishing he leaned forward and captured Barry’s lips, refusing to relinquish them until he was a puddle of Barry goo- or until they needed air, because it was required to keep living. Oliver rested his forehead on Barry’s.

“Don’t do that to me again okay?” 

“Wasn’t planning on it,” he assured his lover. “But does this whole healing thing mean we can’t go see Deadpool?” Barry pouted, because he could already tell as he said it that it was probably not a possibility tonight. 

“Caitlin said you needed some rest,” Barry’s pout deepened at his words. “However, Felicity may have not-so legally obtained a copy for us to watch at home?” Barry brightened up right away and began dragging an amused Oliver at him at regular human speed. 

“So you’re ready to watch Ryan Reynolds kick some ass then?”

“That may be the most romantic thing you have ever said to me,” Barry said as he continued pulling Oliver along without noticing his lover’s grin.

“Happy Valentine’s to you too, Barry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry couldn't help mentioning Deadpool because I love his character and themovie was just great. It would TOTALLY be what two vigilantes would see on a date together, right?
> 
> Gotta love Felicity, making sure her boys could see their movie.


End file.
